Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Dustyface (A) ~ For Approval First charart here, as you can tell :P ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 02:09, February 13, 2017 (UTC) The shading looks good. :) However, this isn't the right pattern. For the charart for this wiki, you have to use the designs that I've made for these characters on their reference sheets. Here is Dustyface's most recent reference sheet: http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Dustypaw-of-ShadowClan-Code-of-the-Forest-644235060 The shades of brown are different, and the brown on his face sits around his eyes above his muzzle, not on the muzzle. Jayie Just you wait~ 02:37, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ Copied the color from the reference sheet now (although it may look like its a different color because of the shading) ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 03:22, February 13, 2017 (UTC) If the color different is because of the shading, then tone down the shading on the legs and tail, because it looks a tad dark. The darker color for the point markings shouldn't reach up that far on the legs. On the front legs, it's maybe halfway up the leg, a little less perhaps, and on the back it's a little less high up than the front. The pale part of the point markings shouldn't go up past the joint on the back legs. Jayie Just you wait~ 03:27, February 13, 2017 (UTC) There's a patch of waste up in the <-- upper corner. Also maybe define the eye colors a bit Blend the shading a bit more and maybe dull the paw pad color some. It seems really red. Also the points look solid as opposed to two-toned like on the refsheet. I'm not sure if it's the shading or if you blended the two colors too much.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:06, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ ''I feel like I did something wrong while doing this (I sort of redid it) [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 02:13, February 14, 2017 (UTC) It still looks like you're only using one color for the points. There are two colors for the points, a lighter and a dark color. I see the darker color, but I'm not seeing the lighter color at all, and the darker part shouldn't reach up so far on all of the legs. Jayie Just you wait~ 02:17, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ ''[[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 04:02, February 14, 2017 (UTC) I still can't see the lighter point color very well - is it there? Also, blur/smudge the points on the legs more, and the darker color on the back legs shouldn't reach up any farther than the joint. Jayie Just you wait~ 04:38, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ ''I'll continue working on Dusty tomorrow, I have to go switch to tablet soon [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 05:13, February 14, 2017 (UTC) The lineart is gray in some places and I'm sorry but I still can't tell that the points are two-toned. Also a bit of the mouth isn't colored in and the points look too saturated. They look duller on the ref sheet and shading doesn't usually effect that.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:01, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ''Reuploaded ~ ''dunno if I made the color seem farther ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 01:50, February 16, 2017 (UTC) I still can't see the lighter color very well - I know it's a light color, and the shading probably makes it harder to see against the white fur, but I can't see it at all. And, as I've stated a few times now, the points on the hind legs shouldn't reach above the joint. Jayie Just you wait~ 06:16, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ''Reuploaded ~ ''(not really reuploaded but changed the legs only just because kinda wanted to clarify) Is the lighter color suppose to be on the points only and on the upper area? (just to make sure) ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 02:10, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The lighter fur appears to be about half of the points and the outer portion of the facial mask. The points look like they're only the lighter color now though and theres some waste by the tail.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:07, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ''Reuploaded ~ ''(not sure if my sig changed but if it did just a quick color replacement) ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 19:02, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The point colors are shown on the ref sheet. The darker point color is on the lower part of the leg, and the lighter point color goes further up the leg, fading into the white. The darker point color on the face is in the center of the face, fading outward into the lighter point color, fading out into the white. Jayie Just you wait~ 19:26, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ 'My goodness, I was being stupid the entire time :P I kept on doing more highlighting(?) until when I wasn't sleepy anymore and read Ashshadow's and your messages twice until I realized what I missed :P My apologies (also I'm not too sure about the face point) [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 21:28, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The entire tail and the ears should be the darker color and I think the mask could be expanded a bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:51, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The line between the darker point and lighter point shouldn't be angled like that, it's more straight across the leg, if that makes sense. The points are shown that way on his ref sheet: http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Dustypaw-of-ShadowClan-Code-of-the-Forest-644235060 Jayie Just you wait~ 21:57, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ''Reuploaded ~ '''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 23:05, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The points still look angled... unless that's highlights? Jayie Just you wait~ 00:05, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps define the shading on the top half of the back legs, and also, the shading looks a little blotchy all over. ''Reuploaded ~ ''pretty sure it was the highlights because it sorta was an excessive amount (for me) but I darkened it. ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 05:09, February 18, 2017 (UTC) I still think the mask could be expanded some. At least part of it would be on the cheek.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:36, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ''Reuploaded ~ ''Also renamed the file because I sort of made a mistake and made the paw closest to us's point end look more gradient-like ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 21:51, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the shading on the top half of the back legs? Unless it's really weird on both my screens, I honestly can barely see any there at all. I'm a bit confused, since the light is suppose to be touching the top half of it (hope it was okay to do this comment) ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 02:44, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Well yes, I can't see the shading on the bottom of the upper thigh (top half) of the legs. The light really looks like it's coming from above, which would therefore account for some shading on the bottom part of the legs, which I can't see. ''Reuploaded ~ '' Alright, I just misread it :P Also, is there any way to change the file name without having to change it to another image? (does what i said even make sense) I was stupid again and had it to "Dustyface.app" instead of "Dustyface.apprentice", although I've seen WW change the file name without adding another image in? (unless I missed something out) ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 04:47, February 19, 2017 (UTC) The shading on the hind legs could be defined some more.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:56, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded ~ ''[[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 22:21, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Dull the lighter fur a bit. It still looks too bright. As for the file name you'd have to ask Jayie to change it but it's really not that big a deal. We have a few other images named that way.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:47, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded '~ [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 02:40, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading more on the front legs ''Reuploaded ~ [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 18:41, February 24, 2017 (UTC) The shading could use a bit more definition on the front legs and be expanded and blended a touch on the main body.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 19:50, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Warrior Blank - Redone I'll get Sushi's images done soon, but at least I finally got this done. ^^ I'm not totally sure about the head, or the long fur, but I'm much happier with the anatomy than on the old version. Thoughts? Jayie Just you wait~ 18:52, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you add a little, teeny more bend just like a pixel or two into the short-haired's tail? The long-haired seems to flick/bend out a bit more --> way, if you know what I mean. Can you make the neck a tad bit fluffier on the long haired and moybe move the left cheek on the short haired one to the right a bit or maybe move the chek line down a little or maybe make the neck a tad thicker? I'm not sure why but the head just looks a bit too big but not really?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:06, February 13, 2017 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Sorry for how long this took. Now that the epilogue and all of the extra stuff is done, I'll try to be more prompt with uploading for this project. Jayie Just you wait~ 21:02, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Forgot to mention, I also made the head a bit more narrow. I think it looks better now, but thoughts? Jayie Just you wait~ 22:38, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Sushi (CotS) - For Approval I'm not very happy with the shading on this but I'm not sure how to fix it. Thoughts? Jayie Just you wait~ 21:59, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the shading on the --> side of the face? It looks a tad flat but that might be me If it makes you feel any better I realised that I'm not that great at shading my own blank. This looks good though. Define the shading on the back of the hind leg a bit more.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:06, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. I also toned down the highlights a bit. Not sure if I like this better or not. There's still something about the shading bugging me. Jayie Just you wait~ 21:24, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Scorch(SR) - For Approval Oh how the mighty has fallen. Also her lighter markings are basically invisible. Not sure how to fix that without straying from the ref sheet. The loner blank tweak will be done in the next charart batch.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:00, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Indeed. ^^ And it's fine, I don't think there's really a good way to have her markings visible while the image is shaded, and you can still see that the chest and belly are lighter, kinda. The shading does seem a touch darker, however, would you mind lightening it a bit? Jayie Just you wait~ 06:17, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. Would she need scars? I know most of them came from her rogue days but I'm not sure if all of them did.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 07:45, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Most of her scars were earned as a rogue, but she did have a few as a self-reliant. If you want to add a few of them, it's fine, but it's also fine if you don't want to. ^^ Either way works for me. Also, give the eyes a bit more depth? Jayie Just you wait~ 20:10, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''I added a few and defined the eye depth. She had so much potential but let her ambitions lead her astray. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:29, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Scraps (CotS) - For Approval For some reason I really like Scraps.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:00, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading more on the face? Jayie Just you wait~ 20:12, February 25, 2017 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:29, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Tallstar (Star) - CBA Still not sure if he needs scars. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:00, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Nah, not if he's in Starclan. Give the eyes a it mroe depth, and add a white shine thing on the eyes? This looks really nice. :D Jayie Just you wait~ 20:12, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thank you :) The eye shine was there but I've made it bigger.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:29, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Looks good to me. CBA? Jayie Just you wait~ 22:36, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Catflap (BCM) ~ For Approval Define the stripes on the mid section a tiny bit and the pelt looks a bit to light. The back area should be darkerAshshadow Black Paper Moon 22:53, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Smooth the shading near the paw on the leg closest to us.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 19:50, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading on the face more, and maybe a little less shading on the muzzle/nose? Nice job with the pattern. :) Jayie Just you wait~ 20:13, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Thanks :) I shrunk that gray patch on the nose that kinda looked like shading, hope that helps Dustyface (Kit) ~ For Approval so much over FireAlpaca failing again, sticking to pixlr ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 22:37, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I think he looks a tad bit cross-eyed - could you fix that? ''Reuploaded (twice due to right eye seeming smaller) ~ ''Better? ''Don't believe in the'''' Nightmares~'' 00:48, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Same pale fure comment as the apprentice. Also give the shading some depth and the tail doesn't look the right color. I'm guessing it's a highlight so dull it some. GIMP is pretty good if you're looking for a new program to try. It's what I use and I found it easier than pixlr. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:47, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded '~ I'll give GIMP a try then, thank you :) [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 02:38, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Define the eye depth, and define the light on the chest :) Smooth the tail shading a bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:53, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ''Reuploaded ~ I'm not too sure abbout the light on the chest since the shading is there (unless I still don't know a single thing about bodies :P ) [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 03:03, February 23, 2017 (UTC) 'Reuploaded (again) ~ '''noticed scattered white pixels (aaand I forgot my signature.) [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 03:12, February 23, 2017 (UTC) The highlight still seems too strong on the tail, can you tone it down a little? Jayie Just you wait~ 20:06, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ''Reuploaded ~ [[User:Lupinepaw|''Don't believe in the]]'' Nightmares~'' 18:44, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Add some shading depth near the front leg closest to us. Perhaps something like this .Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 19:50, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Smooth out the shading on the belly, and define the shading on the face. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:32, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Ambertalon (Star) ~ For Approval Wow... -'''Wolfie [[User talk:Wolflovershowl|'love']] 15:44, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Birchfall RIP me. -'Wolfie' [[User talk:Wolflovershowl|'love']] 15:45, February 26, 2017 (UTC)